Extra Credit
by Im-Flare-on
Summary: A one-shot I wrote as a request, enjoy!


Extra Credit

Lysa rushed down the hall, her red, curly hair bouncing around. She turned the corner as fast as she could, almost knocking down a custodian.

"Sorry!" she yelled as the kept running.

She needed to get to class as early as she could to discuss the notice she had received. Once reaching the door to Professor Elm's room, she stooped to collect herself. "Ok. I just need to go in, ask why he is failing me, and find a way to fix it." She thought out her entire plan of action, and then entered.

"Ah, Lysa, I see you received my notice about the status of your grade?" asked the professor, already knowing the answer. He stood tall, with short brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

'Yes, I believe that my project was _not_ deserving of a D. Do you know how much time I put into that? It took me weeks to just find a ninetales willing enough to cooperate, and not snap at me whenever I tried to take blood."

"Well, I don't believe that work should equal a grade. You may have exerted a lot of effort, but your results were…less than promising." He walked over to his desk and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same, on the other side.

Sitting down, Lysa felt a little strange, almost as if she was about to pass out, but it soon passed. "That's not fair. I came up with perfectly fine results; I may have even found a way to learn more about pokérus!" she said, proud of her work.

"I'm afraid that the projects have been graded thoroughly, and there can be no changes made at this time."

Lysa could not believe what she was hearing, but was even more astonished by what she was about to do. She loosened her top a bit, revealing her c-cup breasts, slightly. Leaning forward on to his desk, showing Elm even more of her cleavage, she asked, "are you sure there is _no way_ I can make up my grade?"

Elm, looking straight down her shirt, blushed. "Uhm. Welllll. There may be a way to earn some extra credit?" he said, unsure of what was happening.

"Oh, I'll do _anything_" Lysa had no clue what she was doing, and would never have even thought about doing this, but she needed that grade.

"It seems as if you are completely fine with selling yourself for sex in order to get this grade, so I think I can help you with that." Elm said as he brought his hand to Lysa's face. But instead of stroking it Like she had anticipated, he grabbed her and knocked her over the head with the lamp on his desk.

…

When Lysa awoke, she heard a myriad of voices and whispers. She felt the pain in her head subsiding, luckily. As she started to regain consciousness, she noticed that she was in the viewing chamber at the front of Elm's classroom, and that all of her fellow peers were watching her. More importantly, however, she was absolutely naked! The class busted into laughter, pointing at Lysa, who was trapped in Elm's display.

The chamber was really just a large, glass wall, which enclosed about twenty square feet of space. It was rarely used, but its purpose was to let students study Pokémon up close and see their behaviors. There was a small trapdoor in the back which connected to the pound where Pokémon where kept while not being studied.

Lysa stood up, her body exposed for the whole room to see. "Let me out of here!" she yelled, which the students could easily hear due to the large air holes up top.

"I don't think so." said Elm, as he entered the room. He turned to face the students, about one hundred in all. "You see, class, Lysa here thought she could get a better grade by having _sex_ with me. Isn't that hilarious?" The class agreed by exploding into even more laughter, as Lysa's cheeks burned hot with embarrassment. "But it's okay, she will still get her better grade, and she can have her sex, too! Shall we bring in the lucky guy?" He was now speaking like an announcer for a sports game, and shot out his arms towards the trap door at the back of the cage.

The door was slowly raised up, and everyone in the room, including Lysa, waited in anticipation. Then, a white muzzle poked through, followed by a large, ninetales.

The room fell silent. Was she going to have sex with a Pokémon? Was that even legal? Lysa was the most confused, as the ninetales walked over to her and sniffed her crotch, which she quickly covered with her hands.

"Now, don't worry about the legal situation, it is perfectly legal for two Pokémon to experience sexual intercourse, and I'm sure you are all old enough to behave maturely." Wait. Two Pokémon? He wasn't going to… No. There's no way.

Lysa opened up her mouth to protest, but was revisited by the same illness that had sickened her earlier. She fell down to her knees, arm around her stomach in pain. "Engghh…What are you doing to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just giving you what you wanted: a good grade and a good time!" Elm chuckled, and the class followed, though some looked a little concerned.

The ninetales, still beside her, now looked straight at her behind, which was facing away from the class. The fox, not wanting to miss out on such a golden opportunity, lifts his front paws up and rests them on her back.

"Please…please don't UMHP-" her begging was cut short by the Pokémon's thrusting, as he looked for a vagina to enter. His member was getting increasingly bigger, until he was successful in his searches.

The class, realizing what had just happened, gasped. They looked at Lysa, as her body was rocked forward every time the ninetales pushed in. Her breasts jiggled each time, and she soon found herself aroused by it.

Soon, her body began to reciprocate, and move with the ninetales that was on top of her. "I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this!" She thought, while still showing disgust on the outside.

"Professor Elm, I think this may be illegal…" said a young female in the front row who looked like she was about to vomit.

"Oh, don't worry. Like I said, Pokémon breeding is completely natural." He laughed again as he knew what was about to start.

Lysa's body began to vibrate, creating even more pleasure for her. Soon, the vibrating got much more intense, and her body began to shrink.

The class looked at the size decrease, amazed. Lysa was now the size of a small Pokémon.

That was not the only thing to resemble a Pokémon, however, as her hair began to shorten, moving to just the top of her head, becoming just three, large curls. The hair's bright orange color seemed to spread across her body, coving all of it, making her even more uncomfortable and hot than before.

Her ears grew, quickly forming points as they migrated to the top of her head. The ninetales, seeing her new ears, began to lick them, still thrusting her.

With every jolt forward, she felt a new change come upon her. Her face shot out into a muzzle, her nose turning black. Her eyes grew a dull gray color, and doubled in size.

Her breasts melted into her torso, being replaced with three rows of teats. Her lady parts, which currently being used at the time, found a way to move up, making it easier for her new partner to access her.

Next, her hands and feet cracked and rearranged themselves into small, delicate paws.

Finally, her rear seared in pain, as six, long tails sprung out, becoming orange and furry, finishing the vulpix.

"And not a moment too soon." Said Elm, as the ninetales began to howl, reaching climax. "See? What did I tell ya? Two Pokémon mating is perfectly normal, and certainly not illegal." He looked back into the chamber, seeing that the two lovers were lying down, waiting for the male's knot to deflate.

"Now, does anyone else want some extra credit?"


End file.
